Stylish!
by IceQueenOrginal
Summary: He had saved her before, now it was her time to return the favor. DantexLady (Rewrite of the last episode in the Devil May Cry anime, kind of an AU because Dante and Lady are married)


Dante quietly stared at the demon in front of him. Normally he would crack a joke by now but this entire week had been hell. He couldn't even play a game of cards with his wife without a demon popping up to try and kill him.

Sid laughed at him "Now I will show you the power of Abigail!" Once again Dante didn't answer, simply pointing his gun at him. He really didn't have time for this, his wife and future adopted daughter were waiting for.

Without a word, he repeated shot at Sid, ripping him to shreds. He even shot a few more times just to be sure. He silently surveyed the carnage, disgusted how he could still make out Sid's face. Oh well, all he cared about now was getting home, taking a shower, and cuddling with Lady until they both fell asleep. As he turned to head out of the hellish room they were in, a large hand wrapped around his leg. A loud, dark voice began to laugh, Sid face appearing around the hand. It shot up out of the blood, intending to swallow Dante. He shot at the arm, attempting to free himself.

However, when he jumped back to avoid being swallowed, Sid—no Abigail, this demon was far too powerful to be Sid. Abigail snatched his sword and stabbed him through his heart onto a cross. As Dante moved to rip it out, Abigail two small tentacle-like fingers through his head, sucking his energy from him.

Dante felt immense pain. He tried to keep himself from fading into unconsciousness but alas, he succumbed to the darkness.

He only had one thought on his mind: "Lady…"

Suddenly, only the sound of his blood dripping could be heard.

"It's over…Abigail is back, the seal was broke…the world is going to end…" Patty looked over at the woman who is her biological mother. Patty watched her throw herself onto the ground. She looked around at the confused people around, feeling guilty for the part she played in this.

She hoped Dante would save the day.

Morrison and Patty turned at the sound of a familiar motorcycle. "Lady! What are you doing here?!"

She ignored Patty's question, too incapacitated by the light in front of. "Looks like it's finally started…" She slowly removed her helmet, happy Patty was unharmed. Morrison too.

"What's started?"

"Two words: Alan Lowell."

"Alan Lowell?"

"There was once an alchemist by that name. He was a human, but he was also a sorcerer who employed various devils."

"That was Alan Lowell?"

"Right."

"Lowell…" Patty's last name began to haunt the poor young. Lady rubbed her head affectionately, giving her a small smile to assure her everything would be alright before continuing her tale.

"There was just one devil that Alan couldn't bend to his control. And that was Abigail, who was said to have powers on par with the demon king's." She paused shortly when she heard Patty suck in her breath, making Lady want to stop telling the story but she had to keep going. "Using every bit of power he possessed, Alan successfully dared away Abigail's powers. … But seal them was all he did. He was unable to accomplish any more. So to prevent Abigail's powers from falling into anyone's hands, Alan constructed many nautical barriers and spread them around." She absently rubbed her scar in her right leg, wondering when people would ever learn that separating seals didn't work. "Barriers so tight even a single ant couldn't last through."

Patty walked over to her biological mother, allowing Lady to notice the woman. Her eyes immediately narrowed. "Something came into being during the process of making those barriers: the magic stone, "Alan's Tear." Patty's mind immediately went back to the memory of her putting the necklace on the altar.

Lady slowly made her way over to the crying woman who crawled to the bench. "You know more about that than anyone else, right, Nina Lowell?"

Patty gasped at the sound of her mother's name and turned to her. Nina stayed quiet for a few moments, collecting her thoughts. "I protected that magic stone according to the age-old tradition of our family. That pendant, which could become the key to unlocking the seal on Abigail…and all I could do was keep on running…" Only Patty felt sympathy for her.

Morrison pointed his lit cigarette accusingly at her. "Why didn't you try to do anything about the pendant before you spent ten years on the run?" He adored Patty like a grandfather would and this woman was the cause of all her sadness. He wanted answers.

"What was I supposed to do?! Throw away a pendant that summoned demons?!"

"And yet, even if you destroyed the stone, it would just break the seal." As much as Lady despised the woman, she was right.

"Either way it's all over…The seal has been broken. With Abigail on his side, no one could stop that devil anymore…because Alan Lowell is no longer in this world…" Lady was getting sick of hearing this woman speak.

"That what about Dante?!" Party shouted

"It's impossible," Nina blurted out as she stifled a cry. "No matter how strong he may be, there's no way he could defy Abigail's power!"

Lady sucked in her breath but immediately shook her head. Dante would be fine, she just knew it.

He had to,

Unbeknownst to them., Sid was making his way to the surface.

His body slowly morphed into Abigail. First, his crooked teeth feel out, replaced with much more sharper and lager teeth. His eyes glowed piercing white, causing them to bleed. The blood however morphed into two strips on the side of his face. Every step made him larger, soon he was as big as the roof of the building. Large wings shot out of his back, his whole body began to turn yellow.

He looked over his shoulder at Dante, smirked at his defeated enemy. He waved his hand, sending Dante deep into hell, making sure Dante would never be freed.

"I'll go deliver the bad news to your family," he barked in a deep demonic voice, laughing his signature laugh as he took the final steps to the human world.  
—Abigail blasted the doors leading to the roof over the edge. They headed towards the crowd, making them scatter. A small boy watched the giant piece fall quickly towards him. Patty screamed for him to move, attempting to run to him. Lady instinctively grabbed her, pulling her back protectively.

A blue lightning bolt blasts the door away from the boy. His mother quickly scoops him up and ran away. The four turned to see Trish making her way over to them. She casually told the people around her to leave, hoping her calm demeanor would calm the humans around her. She looked down at Nina, pretending not to know who she is. "Shouldn't you get up and go to?"

"There's no point…He won't be stopped now…No one can stop him!"

Around them, the building began to fall apart, causing even more of a panic. Luckily, that was enough to get the innocent away from the hotel.

"Looks like he decided to show himself…Abigail…" Lady pointed to the demon tower over them. She felt a chill go down her spine but ignored it, she gave up fearing demons a long time ago. People screamed in horror as the demon laughed and threw a spike. With one leap, he made the hotel lose its lobby, killing who knows how many people.

It's a terrifying growl, Abigail sends out large blast in different directions, the blast destroying everything they touch. They summoned demons who happily sliced through any unarmed humans. To them, this was heaven.

"The end of the world eh?" Morrison threw down his cigarette, he figured he would die a non-smoker.

"Hey, hold it their Patty! Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go! Let me go, Lady! I have to go get Dante!"

"That's crazy! You'll get yourself killed!"

"I don't care!" She wanted to help, she needed to!

Lady forcefully turned Patty around. "Patty listen to me! I'll go get Dante!"

"But I was the one who—" Lady put her hands on Patty's shoulder, getting on her knees so that she could be eye level with her. Patty gasped at the sight of Lady's eyes, they were pleading, almost fearful.

"Sweetheart, whatever you did, it's done now. All you need to do now is stay alive.l

"But Lady—"

"Dante is my husband Patty. You saw our wedding tape? What did we both say in our vows?"

"That you would always protect each other?"

Lady smiled "Correct. That means I have to go get him."

"But what if you don't come back?!"

"I will and you know why?" Patty shook her head. Lady smiled as she removed her necklace. "I'm going to give you my prized possession. This necklace was given to me by my mother before she died." She placed it around Patty's neck and removed Patty's locket. "I know this is from your mother. When I come back with Dante, I'll give you your necklace back and I'll get mine. Deal?"

"…Okay, Lady. Please be careful," Lady nodded at her and walked over to Morrison. She handed him one of her guns. "To fight the demons." He nodded and took it. He may be an amateur at killing demons but it wasn't like they had many options.

Lady handed Trish Kalina Ann. "Won't you be needing this?"

"Nah, I'm just getting Dante. I won't be gone long. Besides, I have two guns just in case any demons get in my way."

With that, Lady ran into mostly destroyed. Patty attempted to run after her but was stopped by Lady's extended are.

"Oh? Trying to break your promise already?" Patty looked down at the ground. "You're good at cards. How much would you put on the wife of the Son of the great demon knight Sparda?"

"All my money."

Lady ran quickly up the stairs of the building, clutching Patty's necklace. She came upon a floor engulfed in flames and cursed loudly. She figured where Abigail is, Dante had to be there too. Now her only path to him was blocked. She looked up and saw sprinklers above her.

"Jackpot," she whispered with a smile.

She ran down a side hallway, searching for some kind of switch. As she came upon it, she saw Trish battling outside her window, smiling as she easily picked off the small demons. Lady's gazed shifted to Morrison who was protectively standing in front of Patty and her mother. Lady smile quickly dropped when she saw Patty and her mother turn to each other. They embraced each other, signifying that they had made up.

Lady silently removed the adoption papers from under her jacket and tossed it into the fire before she flips the sprinkler switch.

As she ascended the stairs, demons began to pop up. As they grew in size, she knew she was headed in the right direction. One of the larger ones grabbed her, slashing her back. Luckily for her, her jacket took most of the blow. Unluckily for the demon, it ripped her jacket. With one headshot, it went down.

"Dante! You better be alive! I need a new jacket!"

She came upon a demon guarded door but quickly disposed of them. Checking her guns, she only had one filled halfway. She decided to suck it up and slowly head inside.

The room was mostly destroyed, with a large summoning circle in the middle. She noticed how eerily quiet it all was. There was no sign of Dante. She discovered the broken amulet lying on the floor. Picking it the broken amulet, a demon appeared behind her. She moved to shoot him when several more demons appeared and grabbed her. She struggled to move her arm to aim her gun at them.

Her body began to be crushed by the demons, causing her to scream out in pain. She wasn't going to be stopped now, she was going to save him.

She had to!

A blue flash blasted all the demons away. Confused, Lady looked down at Patty's amulet. It was glowing. She turned to see a small portal had open at the edge of the room. She smiled.

"Thank you, Patty."

Lady had never entered the demon world. The closest she ever came was when a demon tried to drag her down, which Dante quickly slit in half.

There's a first time for everything.

When she landed, she noticed how much it looked like a forest. Clocking her gun, she ran deep into the forest.

The pendant seemed to guide her, glowing when she turned in certain directions like they were playing Hot and Cold.

She came across a winding that leads to a cross with Dante attached it. She ran through it, she had found him.

The floor beneath her crumbled under her feet. She grabbed onto a ledge just before she landed in the darkness. Demons began to swarm her but she only smirked. The pendant took them out quickly, giving her plenty of space to climb up.

As she stepped closer to Dante, the cross began to lower towards a group of demons anxiously waiting to finish him off. Lady didn't have enough bullets to take them all out and the pendant didn't seem to respond to the demons from a distance. She had to get closer.

She jumped onto the cross, slamming her body against Dante, barely avoiding getting cut by Rebellion. She hoped he would get up and make a joke about it, but he didn't move. She moved the hair out of his eyes, they were closed. He didn't seem like he was breathing.

She moved to check on his wound, Rebellion was too deep to remove without causing serious damage. She quietly apologized and slapped him. No response.

"Get up Dante! This is the end of the world, not a time to nap! You need to get up! You have to get up! You've survived being stabbed by your own sword before! Move already! … What are you doing? You vowed to always be by my side, together until death does us part…I don't want us to part…The world needs you...Patty, Morrison, and Trish need you...I need you!"

A demon reached up and grabbed her leg. She began shooting sporadically at any demons that came near him. Soon, she ran out of bullets. Sid took that opportunity to drag her back to the demon world, away from Dante.

"NO!"

Lady hadn't realized she blacked out until she opened her eyes. She was in the center of the penthouse, alone. The moon was full, the room was quiet. So quiet, she couldn't even bring herself to speak. She looked down at her wedding ring, knowing he was still trapped. A dark shadow was cast over her.

Abigail was staring right at her.

"Ohoho, so this is the famous daughter-in-law of Sparda." She tried to shot him but her gun was emptied. She remembered she had a grenade and reached for it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." One of Abigail's minion threw down Morrison and Nina, trapped in a dark chrysalis. Lady moved to help them when two more demons appeared. One grabbed the grenade from her and the other had Patty. Lady screamed Patty's name, making Abigail laugh at her. She suddenly was unable to move, maybe it was fear or maybe Abigail was making it so. Abigail began to monologue as smaller demons swarmed around her but Lady didn't hear him. In fact, she no longer saw them either. She wasn't even in Capulet City anymore.

She was in the basement of her childhood home. Her father was standing over her, holding the knife he used to murder her mother.

This was it.

The only other time she had felt this fear.

She was going to die, she knew it.

She slowly closed her eyes, ready to accept death.

When she heard the gunshots, Lady's eyes snapped open. In fact, she was no longer on the ground either.

Dante held her close to his side with his arm around her waist, his forehead close but not touching to avoid spilling blood on her. His signature smirk was on his lips and he kissed the tears she didn't know she was crying.

"D-Dante…?"

"The one and only babe."

Patty, who was on the ground due to the now dead demon dropping her, ran over to give Dante a hug. However, she stopped when she saw the sword sticking out of him. "Dante, you're…"

"Oh, this? Looks like a certain someone played a trick on me while I was having a nice little nap." He smiled to reassure her and to distract her from the gigantic demon behind her but it did make Lady roll her eyes.

Dante slowly removed the sword from his side, causing blood to spatter. That was enough to make Patty faint, luckily Lady was fast enough to catch her. Dante smiled. "Perfect timing. The rest of the show is adults only." Dante ripped the sword out of her side He turned to Lady and smiled. "Thanks for getting me babe, I almost missed the party."

Lady smiled back as she lifted Patty in her arms securely. "I found you, it's what I do."

"I'll kick this guys ass just for you and teach him a lesson for pulling pranks for Patty but only if you promise to go somewhere safe."

"Alright, but I'm only listening to you this once."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." The couple kissed, even though they had last kissed only a few hours ago, it felt like an eternity ago.

After gently squeezing her arm, he walked away and drew his sword. "Morrison, I leave the rest to you."

"Damn, you make me wait forever and then you go make selfish requests…"

"Sorry…" His voice had changed, it was rougher. So did his appearance.

He had activated his Devil Trigger.

Dante slashed through the window and at Abigail. It was so powerful that Trish who was on the ground, felt it. She smirked. "Looks like it's about to begin. Make the wait worth it Dante."

Dante landed on the roof next to Abigail, back in is human form. "Hehe. Looks like you've grown from the last time I saw you. Make no mistake, I'll make you pay for what you've done."

Abigail was unfazed. "Can you? I have enough power to rule the human world, let alone the demon world."

"I've had just enough of your arrogant attitude."

The demon lunged at him, angered by his comment. Dante threw Rebellion at Abigail. Abigail repeatedly slashed at the half-devil but only managed to make Dante look like a dancer. He flew to the air, smiling at the fact he successfully angered the demon.

However, when Dante leaned back to do a fill just to show off, Abigail saw it as an opportunity. He summoned about one hundred spikes to stab Dante's entire body.

Not a sound was made as Dante laid still in the spikes. Abigail began to chuckle at his success when Dante picked his head and smirked.

"Hehe. Now you've fucked up." Dante transformed into his Devil Trigger for the second and final time of the night. He easily destroyed the spikes, using his own blood to enhance his presence as he landed on his now demon feet.

"T-This can't be!" Abigail was sure he had been killed by the spikes, how could he not be?!

Dante growled at him. "You can grow as big as you want and get world dominating powers…" Dante stuck out his arm, Rebellion appearing in his hand in an instant.

"...but at the end of the day… I'm me and you're you." Dante said with a smirk. "There was really only one way this was gonna go." Dante slashed at the demon so quickly, Abigail barely had time to make a shield out of spikes to block it. Dante, unaffected by the shield, pushed forward against Abigail.

The two used all the power they could muster for this final hit. The shockwave destroyed the building they were in, shattering it to pieces.

Lady looked up, still holding Patty and smiled. She had no doubts who the victor would be. She switched out her and Patty's necklaces. The promise had been fulfilled.

As the smoke began to clear around him, Sid realized he was back in his weak and pathetic demon form. He stared at his hands in anger but it quickly went he realized he had nothing left to defend against Dante. All he could do was run away, he slowly started crawling away. "W-Why?! WHY CAN'T I WIN?! I got the power that was top-class in the demon world! I don't care how strong you are, something's wrong with this picture!"

Sid's back hit a pile of rubble, he has nowhere else to go. "Dammit! This is totally unfair!" He decided to try on finally tactic, talking his way out, it did work once before. "Is it decided from the moment we're born, then?! Those demons without much power are fated to be stamped out by you?! I can't believe that!"

He watched Dante silently step forward without saying a word. Sid hoped it was working. "If this is how things are, no matter what I do is meaningless…"

Dante chuckled at the sad excuse for a demon in front of him. "That's not it. It's about souls."

"Huh?"

Dante heaved Rebellion over his shoulder to quicken his walk to Sid. "Basically, someone like you who's let his soul rot can't measure up to someone with a real soul just by getting some power." He paused directly in front of him, looking down at the demon with a smirk. "Someone like yours truly."

Sid laughed in his pain, he was sick of the red-coated demon hunter. "Well then, strong, gentle Lord Dante of the 'real soul,' you'll let me live even now, won't you? Just like you did before."

"You see I would, but you did try to murder my wife. That's alone is punishable by death." He clocked his gun and pressed it against Sid's forehead. "It sucks that you did that, I kinda liked you." The demon immediately moved to attack Dante, cursing as he rose.

Dante smirked. "Jackpot." A single gunshot was fired, loud enough to hear it across the globe.

Dante walked out of the shattered building and into the streets turned to rubble. He noted how familiar it felt.

All that was missing was rain.

He noticed the people he cared about all lined up shoulder to shoulder, waiting for him. "What is this, gym class?"

Patty perked up immediately, running to give Dante a big hug. She shouted his name for the whole city to hear.

"Woah, slow down kid. I'm injured."

"S-Sorry!" She pulled away from him in a hurry, to avoid causing more damage. He smiled sweetly. "Patty." She looked up t him confused. "Go have a great life with your mom."

She turned to Nin, smiled and nodded. Dante gently rubbed her head, last bit of fatherly affection he would give for a while.

As Patty ran off, Lady walked over to Dante. She held her elbows as she smiled at him. Lady had a million thoughts running through her head, wondering what she could possibly say.

"Hey."

"Hey, babe. Miss me?"

"Only a little bit." He smirked and stepped forward, placing his hands on her arms.

"Oh really? Well, I missed you a lot and I think I should at least get a kiss for doing all that."

"You're so demanding."

"And you're cold." He placed his hand on her cheek as he spoke, they both leaned in close until their lips touched. A small tender kiss, they were both exhausted for the day.

The others left to give the couple some privacy, although Patty wanted to see them kiss again.

"This remind you of anything?"

Lady nodded in response. "We somehow always end up alone in a ruins."

"I like it." They both laughed at his joke, it was nice to laugh after a huge fight. They kissed a few more times before heading back to Devil May Cry on Lady's motorcycle to take a long nap.

The demons could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
